The Loud Mermaids
by The Darke Lorde
Summary: 10 year into the future, the Loud Girls become MERMAIDS! On top of all that, Lincoln becomes A SEA GOD! Rated T for Later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Light Blue (Lori) - Orange

Turquoise (Leni) - Orange- Red

Purple (Luna) - Yellow

Yellow (Luan) - Purple

Red (Lynn) - Green

Black (Lucy) - White

Blue (Lana) - Orange

Pink (Lola) - Yellow-Green

Green (Lisa) - Red

Lavender (Lily) - Gold


	2. Curse of the Mer

**Hey guys, your Darkest Lorde here! Today, I will be presenting TO YOU, a special masterpiece by The Darke Lorde Productions in Cleveland, OH, The LOUD MERMAIDS! OOOOOOOHHHHHHH….. K, let's the movie! I mean book. Oh, and this'll be in all the Loud Girls' POV (Meaning Point of View). AND this'll be 10 years later from the Loud House show.**

 _ ********************************************Lori******************************************_

This is it. I'll NEVER see my Bobby Boo Boo Bear again. Why, you ask? WELL MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE LENI, MY DUMB-DONKEY LITTLE SISTER, THOUGHT THAT SOME FRIKING GOD DANG 'CURSED WATERS WERE A-OKAY TO SWIM IN AND ME AND ALL OF MY SISTERS FRIKING CANNON BALLED INTO IT AND WE ALL GOT FRIKING VAPORIZED AND REFORMED SECONDS LATER AS THE MOST FRIKING HIDEOUS MERMAIDS ANY OF US HAVE EVER SEEN IN OUR FRIKING COMBINED 200 FRIKING YEARS OF FRIKING EXISTENCE! Maybe I should stop talking now. My throat's hurting now. Like HECK.

 _ *******************************************Leni*******************************************_

Oh. MY. GOSH. LIKE, I'M TOTES A MERMIAD NOW! Though Lori's having a HUMUNGOUS temper tantrum for, like, TOTES 1 reason. She'll never see Bobby again. AND, she's blaming ME for it. Why, though? I didn't know that the waters we cannonballed into were cursed. Sorry, Lori.

 _ ****************************************Luna*********************************************_

OOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY, this is NOT how I imagined what mermaids would look like. Instead of having our own skin colors but with a seashell bras and a fish tail, we were all the same color ALL OVER, except for stripes, which, on me, were yellow. Luan is an inversion of me, Lucy is a zebra's inversion, Lynn and Lisa were each other's inversion, Lily was basically a lighter, prettier version of me, Lori had a more yellowy-orange than Leni, who had a more reddish orange, and Lana had the darker blue than Lori. (A/N: Oh, did I say orange in the first chapter? I meant to say YELLOW-orange, not orange. D'OH!)

 _ *****************************************Luan********************************************_

SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I have absolutely NO IDEA how and why mermaids have so many FRIKING fins. Our ears were flattened and spiky, and we have a HUGE fin running down our backs from the base of our neck to the end of the tail, where the usual mermaid tail was, and we have 2 smaller ones on the sides of it and were shorter, and to the sides of THOSE were 2 even SHORTER ones, and we also have an even TINIER one, which was only a simple, small spike-fest (Which was the start of ALL of the other fins), and they all fitted into their own grooves, AND there was a small soft fin (Which was most of the other fins), and we also had friking WINGS. We don't exactly know how to use 'em yet. Also, we have little lobe thingies on our torsos, just below our arms.

 _ **********************************************Lynn***************************************_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I CAN NEVER PLAY ANY SPORT OUT OF WATER EVER AGAIN! WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAA! Why, you ask? WWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL, a CERTAIN retarded sister of mine, LENI, to be exact, decided to NOT FRIKING READ THE FRIKING SIGN THAT VERY OBVIOUSLY SAID ZFRIKING 'CURSED WATERS', AND NOW WE ARE NOW FRIKING MERMAIDS! RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!

 _ *******************************************Lucy******************************************_

EH, I don't really care about being a mermaid, but, if I have to, I WOULD. But, I don't really like all of fins. Only disadvantage. But, I like my color scheme. Black and White. It's so macho. I totally dig it.

 _ ******************************************Lana*******************************************_

Oh, I don't really know about this whole 'Go into the cursed waters and you become a mermaid' of sorts. This is mainly because I like the blue body/orange stripes thing. Looks cool on me. Though, does it make my butt look fat? Please don't tell me it does.

 _ *****************************************Lola********************************************_

WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, LENI!? WWWWWWWWHHHHHHYYYYYYYY!? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PUNISH ME FOR BEING MEAN TO YOU BY NEVER LETTING ME GO TO A PAEGEANT EVER AGAIN!? WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?

 _ *******************************************Lisa*******************************************_

GALLOPING GIZMOS! MERPEOPLE ARE REAL!? (A/N: 'Merpeople' is another way to say 'Mermaid'. Also, Mermen for boys) PREPOSTEROUS! Though, very nice. Very nice, indeed. Now I can study the creatures of the sea without the need of heavy air apparatus. However, I have to figure out how to study land creatures.

 _ *****************************************Lily*********************************************_

SSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M A MERMAID! THIS IS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE! But what if it is a dream? Hold on a sec… OUCH! OH MY GOSH, IT'S NOT A DREAM!? SSSSSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Okay, squealing aside, I REALLY like being a mermaid. Even though I didn't expect mermaids to look like this, I like it.

 _ **(A/N: This is Lincoln's POV now. After all the sisters have a shot, Lincoln's POV comes in, K? K. Oh, and it's 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **person, not 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **person. K? K.)**_

 _ *************************************Lincoln, the week before********************************_

Lincoln was told by an Atlantic Spotted Dolphin to go to the Lord Poseidon's palace in the Caribbean Sea, 30 miles off the coast of Cuba. So, he went there to talk to Poseidon about the deal the two had made, a good long 9 years ago (A/N: I'm making Lincoln die from a Great White Shark attack when he was 12. K? K. Proceed.), which was to kill the same shark that had killed him. Lincoln was a battle-weary soul, with scars running down the sides of his arms, a chopped-off part of his right leg, and a massive bite on his left shoulder, a souvenir from the shark attack that took his mortal life away from him.

Lincoln got to Poseidon's palace, went to the royal court doors, said the Word to the Orca guards, which was "Zlagoeqleyla" of which then the guards nodded, and opened the doors. Poseidon's royal court was bright and sunny as ever, with bright and colorful coral and Abalone shell, with a mosaic of Atlantis, Poseidon's royal city.

Poseidon was, however, not alone, as it was when they had made the deal. His beautiful Nereid wife, Amphitrite, was wearing her crab headband, was on Poseidon's right, with Poseidon's first son, Triton, a mermaid with two fish tails instead of one, and glowing yellow eyes and Great White Shark teeth, was on his left. And, however, there was a young male teenage demigod no younger than 16 with bright sea-green eyes on Triton's left, and a Cyclopes with a soft brown eye in the center of his forehead was on Amphitrite's right.

Lincoln said, "My Lord, I have completed my part of our deal. Now, it is time for you to complete your side of our deal."

Amphitrite and Trion eyed Poseidon, and the demigod and Cyclopes started up a conversation with each other in whispers.

"A deal?"

"Did you know about this, Percy?"

"No, Tyson, I didn't,"

The demigod had called the Cyclopes Tyson, and the Cyclopes had called the demigod Percy. That must have been their names.

Poseidon said, "OH. Well, yes, I must do it, because, I stupidly swore on the River Styx. I guess,"

Percy said, "Dad… what did you promise him?"

Poseidon said, "Percy, I promised him that he could become a god if he killed the same shark that killed him."

"Oh,"

"SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, might as well start. Lincoln, you are now the God of The Sea, Mythical Creatures, both of Freshwater and of the Sea, Sharks, Mischief, Luck, and Coral Reefs, along with Freshwater Areas."

 **AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, DONE! I'll make a Lincoln part at the start, and between every 2 girls' POV's, as well as at the end. So, it'll be after Leni, after Luan, after Lucy, and after Lola. Lily's at the end, so I don't need a part after Lily, 'cuz there's already one! Oh, and the next time we see Lincoln, it'll be merely MOMENTS before the Loud Girls become mermaids. Happy awesome day, and PEACE OUT!**


	3. Within Earshot of the Youngest

**Hey guys, Darke here, ready to report you with some good news, and some bad news? Ready for bad? K. I'll have to stop posting to TWIL (The Future is Loud) for a bit, because it ( the new chapter) won't cooperate. So, for now, don't expect any. K? K. The good news is, I'll won't be making new fics for a while, due to the fact that all of mine have less than 7 Chapters (Including Author's notes) and I want to give 'em some moe flava, if you know what I mean. If you don't, I'm just giving them more chapters. K, let's go onto The Loud Mermaids Part 3, The Andes Mountain Spa.**

 _ *************************************Lincoln, one week ago*********************************_

Poseidon said, "SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, might as well start. Lincoln, you are now the God of The Sea, Mythical Creatures, both of Freshwater and of the Sea, Sharks, Mischief, Luck, and Coral Reefs, along with Freshwater Areas."

Lincoln said, "Thank you, my Lord," and bowed to the Sea God.

Percy, a 16-year-old son of Poseidon said, "Well, Tyson," to a Cyclopes opposite of him, Tyson, "Didn't you say there's a zoo here? In Atlantis?"

Poseidon said, "Yes, Percy, there is one. Lincoln, would you mind taking him there?"

"Dad, I just wondered. Maybe next week would be fine?"

Lincoln said, "Yes, of course, Lord Poseidon," and swam out.

 _ **************************************Lori, that same week**********************************_

I have LITERALLY no IDEA why Leni thought that hiking in the Andes was a great idea. It's cold, it's high, and, seriously, it's a MOUNTAIN RANGE. Not 1 mountain, not 2, A WHOLE ARMY OF 'EM. WHY, LENI, WHY?!

 _ *******************************************Leni*******************************************_

Lori's being REALLY cranky right now for the reason that it's boring and cold. I liked the Andes for the sunsets. They're really pretty. But, OF COURSE, Lori HAS to complain. She's a spoiled brat. Trust me.

 _ ************************Lincoln, Moments before the Loud Girls become Mermaids****************_

Lincoln, Percy, and Tyson were going to the Atlantis Sea Zoological Garden to see the menagerie of animals in Lord Poseidon's Domain, The Sea.

Percy said, "Uh, Sir?"

Lincoln said, "Yes, Percy?"

"Why don't you take the form of whatever you think a mermaid would look like and be cool. It'll be a win-win for all of us. None of us have to be creeped out by you, and you can swim faster."

"Ah, yes. Of course I will."

 _ *************************************Luna, at the same time*********************************_

I AM. COLD. AND. HUNGRY. Why, you ask? Well, ALL of our food was stolen by Andean Condors, and they took our jackets with them. The only things they DIDN'T take was the water and anything under the water.

 _ ********************************************Luan*****************************************_

WHY, LENI!? WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TORTURE US WITH THIS TRIP TO THE FRIKIN ANDES! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?

 _ ***************************************Lincoln, moments before*****************************_

Lincoln started to turn into a merman with lots of fins and orange skin, along with dark blue stripes, and fangs, and Percy and Tyson averted their eyes, as not to evaporate while he was transforming.

 _ ***********************Lynn, minutes before the Loud Girls became Mermaids*******************  
**_ THIS is what cold feels like. NOT in Royal Wood, no sir-ee. THIS cold is the on-top-of-a-mountain-range-in-the-middle-of-winter cold. You do NOT know what a TRUE winter feels like unless you've been in a mountain range. Or Russia. Either of 'em are fine to feel what winter REALLY feels like. Or the Poles. All of those can REALLY help you feel what a REAL winter feels like too.

 _ **********************************************Lucy***************************************_

I don't mind the cold, nor do I mind the nights. I actually LIKE the night. The worse thing about the Andes was the HEIGHT. I'm MORTIFIED by heights, though I really try to not freak out in front of my sisters, because they'd laugh at me for being a goth, yet being mortified by a lot of nothin' but air between me and the ground or water. Yet they don't laugh at LANA. I probably should've admitted it before I turned goth, at 4, when it started to come in. Believe me.

 _ *************************Lincoln, minutes before the girl became Mermaids**********************_

After Lincoln had turned into what he believed merfolk looked like, Percy and Tyson looked at him, and Percy said, "COOOOOOL! I HAVE to take a pic of you and send it to Annabeth for her to look at. Y'know, my GIRLFRIEND."

Lincoln said, "Sure, but make it quick. We're almost at the Zoological Garden, so be quick about it." And Lincoln let Percy take a quick picture and send it to his girlfriend Annabeth while walking to the Zoological Garden.

 _ *************************Lana, minutes before they became Mermaids**************************_

THIS. IS. COOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLD. I mean, like, you haven't felt cold until you've been in the Andes in the middle of winter, 'cuz only the Poles and Russia could even TRY to size themselves up with the Andes in winter-time. I mean, like, BOI.

 _ ********************************************Lola*****************************************_

OKAy, THIS. IS. COOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLD. Okay, putting coldness aside, I haven't felt anything like this, except our trip to Russia 5 years ago, 3 weeks after our parents died, probably because Lori had tried to cheer us up by taking us around the world. If so, it worked extremely well. Eventually, all of us girls (And by that, I meant me) stopped crying excessively.

 _ *******************Lincoln, 50 seconds before the Loud Girls become Mermaids********************_

While Percy and Tyson were gawking at the Leviathan, Lincoln had a strange vision: that his sisters, who had forgotten about him, will become Mermaids within 1 minute. Sine that Merfolk had died out 2,000 years ago, he decided to recreate the species, but making them more adapted to the sea (They had died out by excessive shark attacks) by making them like him, with plenty of fins, living in more civilized cities (They had roamed wildly) and make them opportunistic feeders (The olden one only ate 3 times a day normally, and starved to death also) and make the spa they would hop into make them like that (A/N: And THAT, m'boys, is how the Loud Girls look the way they do as Mermaids, K? K. Proceed.).

 _ **************************Lisa, 50 seconds before they become Mermaids************************_

So, THIS is the great Andean Mountain Range that I have heard so much about, with its highly endangered Andean Condors and everything. However, I have started to resent the Andean Condors for the reason that they have stolen almost all of our food, along with our coats. In conclusion, I HATE THE FRIKIN ANDEA CONDROS! I WISH THEY WERE EXTINCT!

 _ *********************************Lily SECONDS before they become Mermaids*******************_

I LOVE THE ANDES. I mean, like, THEY'RE PERFECT FOR SUNSET PICS! (A/N: I don't know if Lily wants to be a photographer or not, but, this is MY fanfic.I and ONLY I can make her who I want in MY fic. So, Therefore, she's a photographer. K? K. Proceed). But, the only problem is, sunsets only happen once a day, and it's cold up in the mountains. Hey, what's that sudden warmth I feel?

(A/N: Up next won't be another Lincoln POV. Instead, it'll be a Loud House Wiki user's own OC, and the Loud Girl's youngest brother, LEOPOLD. Leo for short. He likes Lime Green, and he's sort of a hunter. He's been like that since he was 4 years old, and Lily lost him at his parent's funeral, where he ran off to live on his own. He's befriended wolves for company. Also, it'll be in a 3rd person Point Of View. K? K. Proceed)

 _ ****Leo, a day's walk from the Loud Girls, and at the same time as the Loud Girls becoming Mermaids****_

A 9-year-old child is walking to a small area enclosed by mountains, followed closely by a few semi-domesticated Guanacos and dragging a freshly killed Guanaco, along with him carrying a small grass-woven basket filled with Maize, Quinoa, Beans, Arracacha, and Yacon (A/N: Those are ALL Andean plants, trust me. I looked up large Andean Animals and decided to see what plants live there too. Look it up if you don't believe me. Oh, and Guanacos are wild Llamas. K? K. Proceed), and then yelled out, "Lori! Leni! Luna! Luan! Lynn! Lincoln! Lucy! Lana! Lola! Lisa! Lily! AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDD….. MANTICORE!" making 12 Gray Wolves run out from behind a tent made from the skin of a White-Tailed Deer as their name was called out, and Manticore was redder than the others. The 9-year-old howled, and the wolves all howled with him. They started to eat the Guanaco, but not before the 9-year-old skinned the Guanaco, put it on a long stick, and put it over a fire, along with a pot with all of the plants in it, and cooked it. (A/N: The Loud girls were within earshot of Leo's area, but it takes a day to get there because of the mountains. Remember, they're in the Andes. There's a bajillion mountains all over the place, so taking the normal route, aka a mountain path, it'll take a day to get there. K? K. Proceed) Afterward, the 9-year-old said, "K, guys, it's time to look at our map of where we've looked for my sisters,": and went to a pair of sticks with a stretched-out skin of a White-Tailed Deer, and looked at it, crossing out areas occasionally, saying, "We've looked there… And there…"

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNND… DONE! After this chapter, there will be no more POV's in the girl's POV's. There will still be Leo and Lincoln's POV's, but no more Loud Girls' POV's. Instead, Each Chapter will be in a different Loud Girl's POV, like Lori here, Lisa there, but unless all the Loud Girls get a chance, you won't get a another Lori POV, or another Luna POV, until and ONLY until all the Loud Girls get a Chapter in their POV. SO, ANYHOO:**

 **Leo Loud's Stats**

 **Age: 9 (2 years younger than Lily!)**

 **Occupation: Hunter**

 **Abilities: Excellent Bowsmanship, Able to tame Gray Wolves, Able to make good meals on a wood fire.**

 **Mermaid Colors: Lime Green, with Purple-Red Stripes**

 **Adios, Mi Amigos!**


	4. The Andes Mountain Spa: Part One

**I am back with a new episode of The Loud Mermaids! Who am I? Why, The Darke Lorde, of course! Well, AHYHOO, if you can recall from last episode, I told you that there would be no more Loud Girls POVs, only Leo and Lincoln POV. But, there is light at the end of this here tunnel. There'll be one Loud Girls' POV per chapter. They'll be random, but, the thing is, you won't see a Loud Girl twice without all of 'em getting a POV. K? K. Proceed. Oh, and this'll be Lily's POV, since she was last the in Chapter 3. K? K. Proceed. Oh, also, Leo will start first, and Lincoln will come at the end of the chapter. K? K. Proceed.**

 _ *********************************************Leo*****************************************_

Afterward, the 9-year-old said to his pet wolves, "K, guys, it's time to look at our map of where we've looked for my sisters,": and went to a pair of sticks with a stretched-out skin of a White-Tailed Deer, and looked at it, crossing out areas occasionally, saying, "We've looked there… And there… O.K. guys, we'll look some more tomorrow. How about we look… over there?" pointing out to a craggy mountain valley.

 _ *********************************************Lily***************************************_

I said, "Hey, what's that sudden warmth I feel?" and all my sisters, who were behind me, said, "We don't feel anything other than the cold and hunger that we all got the other day."

"WWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL, I feel some warmth. Too bad you don't feel it."

Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa all said, "Oh, we feel something now!" followed a few seconds later by Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni, and Lori saying the same thing.

All of a sudden, I heard a soothing, ethereal humming luring me into an area blocked off by a wall, which we easily went over, and we saw… no it HAD to be a mirage… it… was… a…

My sisters and I yelled out, "SPA!" ripped off all of our clothes, including our underwear and bras, ran to it, and jumped in. We found out pretty dang soon that, well, y'know, it was CURSED. We came out, seconds later, as… some… sort of… fish. With human heads. Which meant… OMG…

I yelled out, "WE'RE MERMAIDS! SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

All my sisters said, "WAIT… WE'RE WHAT NOW!?"

 _ *******************************************Lincoln****************************************_

Lincoln had received a feeling. A feeling that meant only one thing… his sisters had become Mermaids. He looked at Percy and Tyson, who were still gawking at the Hippocampi, and said, "Percy… Tyson…"

The two said, "Yeah, sir?"

"We might need to go… K?"

"K"

The three swam off to Poseidon's palace.


End file.
